


got a lot to not do

by dicaeopolis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis
Summary: Kuroo says he can tell time by the sun. Kei is kind of doubtful.





	got a lot to not do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts).



> posting up some drabbles from a prompt meme I did on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/dickaeopolis)! this one was krtsk + sun from rowen and you KNOW i can't resist some good softe™

“I do have to leave by six, though,” says Kei. “We can’t lose track of time.”

“No worries,” Kuroo assures him. “I can tell time from the sun, you know.” He nods at the window.

Kei snorts. “Alright, what time is it right now?”

“Three forty-six,” Kuroo says immediately. He holds his straight face just long enough for Kei to start wondering, and then cracks a grin. “But I just checked.”

So Kuroo leans back against his bed, and Kei sits cross-legged on the floor across from him, and they play. Kuroo’s guitar is old and beat-up, but his fingers are sure and confident on the strings. And Kei’s voice is clear, smooth - he can’t help but sing a little louder than he intended on some of the choruses, but Kuroo grins when he hears it, so he can’t bring himself to mind either.

They play through the Beatles, Jason Mraz, campfire songs Kei learned during his one reluctant stint at summer camp, lullabies Kuroo’s mom taught him when he started complaining about babysitting his younger cousins. And then, when the sun is stretching longer through Kuroo’s bedroom window, Kei says, “Yours and Mine?”

Kuroo’s lashes are low over his cheekbones as he picks out the chords. Kei watches him, and then trips in his hurry over the first line as he remembers to sing.

Kei’s voice trails off, and as Kuroo plays through the outro, Kei watches him. Kuroo lingers over the last C, and then he puts his guitar to the side and looks up at Kei.

“Come here,” he says.

Kei kisses him all the way down to the rug. Their legs tangle together, and Kei cups Kuroo’s face in his hand as he settles on his chest. Kuroo tilts his head to kiss the inside of Kei’s wrist, and then pulls him down closer.

When Kei finally draws back and sits up slightly, Kuroo watches him with honey-soft eyes. His hands are on Kei’s waist, a feather-light anchor.

“I have to leave at six,” Kei reminds him.

“You’ve got plenty of time,” Kuroo murmurs.

“You can’t even see the sun from there, idiot.” Kei’s tone is safely composed, but he twists his fingers together before he can catch himself, and he can feel Kuroo’s honey eyes notice. “How would you know-”

“You’ve got time,” says Kuroo again, voice soft as his hands, hands soft as his eyes. Kei swallows, and when Kuroo beckons him back down, Kei goes.


End file.
